Sasuke Needs A New Girlfriend & I've Found One
by Animefan-inblack17
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Summary

Sasuk'e sister is SICK and TRIED of Sasuke dating Whores and Bitches. So when she spots Sakura, a smart ass loner, its like fate.

Sakura likes Sasuke (but she isn;t a fan girl), so when Sasuke's sister wants her to go out with him its a dream come true. But she sin't his type exactly. So its time for a tiny makeover. Now all she has to do is make him notice her. Now there's a challenge.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Disclaimer - I DO NOT own anything that is Naruto. I own the story, and Hanna who is my made up character.**

**P.S. Naruto is with Hanna in this and Hinata is with Kiba. Just a heads up for all you NaruHina fans. I love them too, but I thought it would be better for Naruto to be with Hanna, Sasuke's sister. It justs makes sense to me.**

**I hope you enjoy. (:**

"Ugh! Look at him! I can't believe he is dating that bitch!" Hanna screamed to her boyfriend, Naruto. The couple looked over at Sasuke, Hanna's twin brother, who was making out with Karin, the biggest bitch and WHORE in all of Konoha High.

"Careful, or I might start getting jealous," Naruto joked and smiled at Hanna.

Hanna rolled her eyes and kissed Naruto on the cheek. "You are my one and only. Besides, don't you think it would be weird if I was falling for my brother," Hanna said and Naruto nodded. "I just don't like him with her. Its disgusting," Hanna said and made a gagging noise as Sasuke got on top of Karin.

Thankfully the bell rang and it was time to go to class. Naruto helped Hanna off the wall and they walked hand in hand to class. They stopped at Hanna's locker quickly and grabbed a notebook and pen. Hanna skipped to class in front of Naruto, and Naruto just smiled as he watched her.

Hanna stopped skipping and grabbed Naruto's hand as they walked into Homeroom/Math Class with Kakashi Sensei. Kakashi wasn't there yet, but Hanna knew it wouldn't matter whether he was here or not. He wasn't going to teach them anything, juts read his porn book the entire time. That's why he was Hanna's favorite teacher. Not because he read porn, because he didn't teach anything.

Hanna and Naruto walked to their table in the back, the one right next to where Sasuke and Karin were making out. Hanna rolled her eyes as she sat down next to Naruto. "Don't they ever take a break?" Hanna asked and Naruto just shrugged. Hanna rolled her eyes again, but smiled at Naruto.

"You know... since you're his best friend, you should tell him to break up with her," Hanna suggested.

"Nope. Nuh uh. No way. he would kill me if I said anything bad about her or suggesting that he break up with her," Naruto said and shook his head.

Hanna sighed and didn't ask again because she knew Naruto was stubborn, even if he did love her, he had his rights to say no. And she knew better than to push. So instead of asking again she got up and moved so that she sat on his lap. Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, and Hanna smiled to herself.

Hanna grabbed her notebook and oen and started to draw a rose. She got so concentrated that she didn't notice a girl with pink hair sit down in front of her. She looked up when she was done to see pink hair in front of her face. "Isn't that Sakura?" Hanna asked Naruto.

Naruto nodded and cocker his head to the side. "What is she doing in our homeroom?" Naruto asked Hanna, and Hanna began to wonder the same thing.

Sakura must have heard them because she turned aorund and eyed the couple. "I got transfered because of a problem in my other homeroom," Sakura stated and turned back around.

Hanna and Naruto looked at each other, then at the back of Sakura's head. "What problem?" Hanna was the one to ask.

Sakura shook her head and smiled to herself, knowing they couldn't see her doing so. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Sakura taunted and gave a tiny laugh.

"I would," Naruto said, stupidly, and Hanna shook her head at him.

Sakura turned around a gave Naruto an _Are you stupid? _look before sighing and deciding to actually tell them. "A tiny fight. A girl asked if my hair was natural, dyed or a wig. I said natural. She didn't believe me. Thought it was a wig and pulled my hair. I punched her in the gut and banged her head down on my knee. Her gut now hurts like hell and she has a broken nose," Sakura said, and smiled as she replayed the memory.

"You're the bitch that did that to Ami?" Karin asked, angrily. She obviously had been eaves dropping as she was making out with Sasuke. They watched as Karin got up from her seat and got in Sakura's face. She looked pissed, but Sakura just smiled.

Karin got even more pissed and was about to slap Sakura if Hanna hadn't grabbed her wrist. "From what I heard your friend deserved it," Hanna said to Karin and gave her a glare.

Karin glared back and took her wrist from Hann's hold. "My friend didn't deserve to be hurt because this girl is a pyschopath," Karin said and pointed at a smiling Sakura. Sakura was shaking her head and trying not to laugh as Karin continued. "And if you continue to stick up for her... I'll make sure your life is a living hell."

"Newsflash," Sakura said, grabbing our attention, "you're here. It already is."

That set Karin over the egde. She swang her fist at Sakura which she dodged easily. Sakura jumped over Karin and landed on her table, where Sasuke was still sitting, watching the scene play on. "You can do better than that," Sakura taunted, and Karin jumped at her, landing on the table as Sakura backed up.

"You bitch!" Karin said and was about to jump again when Hanna grabbed her legs, pulling her down face first onto the ground. "You're a bitch too!" Karin said, kicking her feet and hitting Hanna in the face. Sasuke got up and was about to help but Sakura made it first.

"Look who's the bitch now!" Sakura spat at Karin as she helped Hanna up.

"I didn't mean it, Sasuke," Karin said as Sasuke walk over to Hanna and Sakura, giving Karin a glare as he passed.

"Get lost Karin!" Sasuke said as he helped Sakura get Hanna to her feet.

"But Sasu-" Karin said but Sasuke cut her off.

"I said... GET LOST!" he screamed at her. Karin started to cry and ran out of the classroom. Everyone was watching now, but one quick glare from Sasuke and everyone turned back to the front of the class.

"Huh. That worked out," Naruto said, and him and Hanna laughed.

"Come on," Sakura said, "I'll take you to the nurse's office." Sakura started to walk away with Hanna when Naruto stoped her.

"I will. You stay here," Naruto said, and took Hanna away from Sakura.

Sakura watched as Naruto took Hanna away. Once they were out of the room Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Look. I'm really sorry. This is all my fault. Well really, Ami started it, but nevertheless it was my fault," Sakura apologized.

Sasuke put his hand up to stop Sakura, and she did. He sat back down and Sakura stood there looking at him. He sighed and looked back at Sakura. "Its fine. She was too clingy anyway. Besides she crossed the line when she threatened Hanna," Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded in understanding and sat back down at her table. "This is my fault," Sakura said quietly to herself, and watched the clock to signal for Math Class to start, that is, if Kakashi Sensei ever got there in time to begin.

**Sakura: I really hated that bitch.**

**Hanna: Me too. I hate her even more now that she kicked me in the face.**

**Me: Shouldn't you be in the nurse's office right now, Hanna?**

**Hanna: Seriously Kalyn?**

**Me: Yes. Now march!**

**Hanna: Fine. *Walks off***

**Sakura: *Nervous* I'll just go and make sure she gets there intact. *Walks off***

**Me: *Smiling* Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. (:**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I DO NOT own Naruto.**

**Author's Note - I really don't having anything to say. Except that I hope you enjoy this chapter. (:**

**-XXX-**

Hanna sat in the nurse's office holding an ice pack to her now black eye. All thanks to that bitch, Karin, Sasuke's girl- wait. Hanna smiled as she realized that Sasuke told Karin to get lost. So now she was his ex-girlfriend. But Hanna's smile turned into a frown as she realized that he would replace Karin with another bitch, or another whore. Hanna sighed and put her face in her hands, making sure not to hurt her black eye in the process.

Hanna felt a vibration in her pocket, and pulled out her phone. **'New Message' **popped onto the screen. Hanna looked around to see if the nurse was near her. She saw Shizune, the school's nurse, helping a boy with a broken ankle. Hanna smiled and opened the message.

_**Hey BFF! Guess what?**_the message said. Hanna smiled as she realized that Sayuki, her best friend, was the one that texted her.

_**What is it? **_Hanna texted back. She waited a few seconds before she felt a vibration in her hand. She opened up the message and smiled at what it said.

_**I'm coming home tomorrow! :D**_

_**Woohoo! :D Do you want me to pick you up? **_Hanna asked, knowing it was a stupid question just as she pressed sent.

_**Um... duh! I can't drive yet! :P**_

Hanna smiled at herself before replying back. **Sorry. (: **_**What time do you want me to pick you up at?**_

_**The flight lands at 3 in the afternoon.**_

_**Alright! I'll see you then. Luv ya! 3**_

_**Luv ya too BFF! Bye! (:**_

Hanna exited out of her message and put her phone back in her pocket. She got up from the the chair and walked over to Shizue and the boy with the broken ankle, who she now saw was that weird guy who liked bugs. "I'm going back to class now Shizune," Hanna said and Shizune nodded and went back to helping the boy.

_**-XXX-**_

Sakura sat in math class, bored out of her frickin' mind. She twirled a pencil around her fingers and sighed. Apparently, for once Kakashi Sensei decided to teach something. And it just so happened to be the day that Sakura joined their class. Sakura sighed and looked behind her.

Sasuke was at his table, now alone since he dumped Karin. He was looking out the window, not bothering to pay attention. Naruto was at his table alone too because that BITCH, Karin, kicked his girlfriend in the face, and now she was in the nurse's office. Naruto was leaning back in his chair, sleeping.

Sakura shook her head and smiled at the two boys who could care less about math class. Sakura looked back to the front to see the door opening, and Hanna walked in. I put a hand to my mouth and tried to hold in my laughter. She had a black eye. I wasn't laughing because she got one, but because she just looked so weird with one.

Hanna walked up to her table, giving Sakura a friendly glare when she saw that she was trying to hold in her laughter. Hanna sat in her chair and looked at her sleeping boyfriend. She sighed and tipped his chair back so that he woke up.

Naruto flungs his arms out and leaned foward so that he wouldn't fall backwards. He looked beside him to see a giggling Hanna. He smiled, but frowned when he saw that she had a black eye. "That bitch," he mumbled.

Sakura heard Naruto mumble and turned around to look at the reunited couple. "Hey I'm sorry," I whispered to them.

Hanna and Naruto both furrowed their eyebrows in confusion. "Why are you sorry?" Hanna whispered.

Sakura shrugged. "Because its kind of my fault," she answered and saw Naruto agreeing with her by nodding his head. Hanna noticed too and hit her boyfriend in the arm. Naruto rubbed his arm and mouthed an 'ow.' Sakura giggled and looked at Hanna.

"It isn't your fault. Its Ami's and Karin's. They should have known not to mess with you," Hanna said defensively. Sakura nodded and Hanna smiled at her. "Besides... it was my fault for grabbing Karin."

Sakura nodded and at the sound of the bitch's name she turned to the front of the classroom. Karin was now sitting with one of the other Sasuke-fangirls/bitches/whores. Speaking of Sasuke, Sakura turned her head and looked at him. He was looking over at her, Naruto and Hanna. Sakura looked away quickly from Sasuke and turned back to the front of the classroom.

_**-X-To Lunch-X-**_

Hanna stood in the lunch line waiting for her turn to get some food. She had already been standing there for ten minutes and it had yet to move. Hanna sighed and walked out of the line. She walked outside to where her, Naruto and Sasuke usually sat for lunch and waited for them. As she waited she noticed a head of pink hair walk outside. Sakura.

Hanna smiled and waved Sakura over to her. Sakura smiled back and walked over to where she was sitting. She sat down next to her and waved. "I see you didn't bother to wait to get food either," Hanna said.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. I didn't feel like standing there forever so I walked out of line."

Hanna smiled and laughed. "Me too," hanna said and Sakura laughed as well. The two girls talked awhile before Naruto and Sasuke came... with food. They sat down so it was like this: Naruto, with Hanna between his legs, Sakura next to the couple, and then Sasuke next to Sakura. Sakura looked at Sasuke as he ate his food.

Sasuke noticed and sighed. He handed her a cookie and Sakura smiled and took it. She took a bite and looked at the couple. Naruto was giving Hanna a spoon of ramen, then him, and it repeated. Sakura smiled at them and took another bite of cookie. "You guys are sooooo adorable," Sakura said with a mouthful of cookie.

The couple stopped eating and looked at Sakura, before looking at each other and smiling. "Thanks," Hanna said. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Sakura smiled and shook her head. "Do you see me sitting with a guy?"

"Well... you are sitting next to Sas-" Naruto started but both Sasuke and Sakura glared at him, making him stop. "No. I don't see you sitting with any guys other than Sasuke and I," Naruto instead said.

Sakura smiled and looked at Sasuke to see a slutty girl approaching him. Sasuke didn't seem to notice, so Sakura nudges his shoulder. When he looked at her she pointed to the girl and Sasuke looked and sighed.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" the girl said as she flipped her fake blonde hair behind her broad shoulders, which made her look really ugly.

"Hn," Sasuke said to the girl, who sighed dreamily at his one-syllable word. Hanna coughed and Ami finally noticed that there were other people sitting there. "Hi Naruto. Hanna... Bitch," she said and gave me a glare.

"Hey Ami," Sakura replied, and she heard Hanna quietly gasp from next to her. Sakura stood up and stepped over Sasuke so that she was now face-to-face with one of her worst enemies. "How's the nose?" she asked, and gave Ami a smirk.

"Its fine," Ami spat. "I'm getting a nose job to fix it," she said and Sakura couldn't help but start laughing. Ami glared and got in Sakura's face. "What are you laughing at?" Ami asked.

Sakura stopped laughing and looked at the glaring Ami. "Nothing. I just think its funny how you think that getting a nose job is going to fix everything."

Hanna started to laugh and looked away when Ami turned her glare on her. Ami turned back to Sakura and put her hands on her hips. "My nose is the only thing that needs to be fixed," she said, angrily at Sakura.

Sakura nodded and rolled her eyes. "Sure it is. You need less broader shoulders, you neet to wax those bushy eyebrows, you have thunder thighs, so I suggest you work out more and I think thats it- wait. And you need a better haircut," Sakura said, finished with listing Ami's ungliness.

Ami was fuming now. If Sakura pissed her off a little more, she was sure that smoke would come out of her ears, nose and mouth, and then her head would pop off of her body. That idea made Sakura giggle. Sakura's giggle pissed Ami off more and she slapped her face.

Sakura touched her cheek that now stung like crazy. Everything around them seemed to go still, like it was waiting to see what Sakura would do. Sakura glared at Ami and stepped closer to her. "You'll pay," Sakura spat and punched Ami in the stomach and kneed her in the face. It was exactly like what happened the first time. But this time she didn't stop.

Sakura pushed Ami on the ground and got on top of her. she punched her in the face a few times before an arm around her waist pulled her off of her. Sakura turned around to see who did that. It was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. "Why did you do that?" Sakura asked through her gritted teeth.

Sasuke bent down and put his lips to Sakura's ear. "Because if you kept doing that, you would have killed her." Sasuke stepped back to see Sakura wide-eyed and trembling a bit from what he said. Sakura looked up at Sasuke and he saw that she was afraid that she would have killed her.

Sakura turned around and looked at the limp girl on the ground. For a second she thought she actually was dead, but she saw her chest moving up and down, and sighed in relief. Sakura turned back to the tiny group to see Hanna and Naruto both wide-eyed. Sakura thought that they would be afraid of her, but Hanna got up from Naruto's lap and gave Sakura a quick hug.

"Its alright," Hanna said and gave Sakura a weak smile. "We know you didn't mean to," Hanna said.

Sakura nodded and gave a tiny smile back. "Thank you," she said, and Hanna gave anther tiny smile.

"C'mon, lets ditch the rest of school," Hanna said and started to drag Sakura away.

"Shouldn't we drop her off at the nurse's office?" Sakura asked. Hanna stopped and looked back at the unconsious girl on the ground. Hanna nodded and quickly took her to the nurse's office.

"Now lets go," Hanna said. Sakura turned to see both Naruto and Sasuke following the two of them. She turned back just as Hanna stopped in front of a truck. "Sasuke," she said and threw him the keys, "you drive." He nodded and we all got in. Sasuke started up the car and drove us away from the school, and Sakura's huge accident.

**-XXX-**

**Hanna: I so didn't see that coming.**

**Sakura: Neither did I. But it felt kind of good. (:**

**Naruto to himself: Girls are scaried when they're pissed.**

**Hanna and Sakura: You bet we are. (:**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Sakura: *Glares* Who are you Hn'ing?**

**Sasuke: Uh... no one. *Nervous laugh***

**Hanna: That's what I thought. (: **

**Me: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. (:**

**-XXX-**

**Author's note: In either the next chapter or the one after that I am entering a new character. Her name is Sayuki Takamaru. You got a glimpse of her today. She is actually not even my character. She was given to me by Sayuki Takamaru Kuro TatsuHime. You should check out her stories on her profile page: ****.net/u/1743835****. **

**Thank you. And I won't post the next chapter until I get 4 reviews. So I better get them... or you'll be waiting. And who likes to wait. *Insert pause* No one. I didn't think so. (:**

**PLEASE REVIEW (:**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I DO NOT own Naruto. I own Hanna and Ami (though I could care less about Ami. She's a bitch). **

**Author's Note - I was so happy when I got my 4th review. I was like: Yay! I get to write the next chapter! Yippee! As you can see, I was very much excited. And I'm also very happy that people like kick ass Sakura. And remember: for the next chapter I want 4 reviews. (: But for now... I hope you enjoy THIS chapter. (: **

**-XXX-**

Sakura stared out the window as they drove off, going wherever Sasuke happened to be taking them. Sakura bounced her legs up and down as she watched buildings and houses pass by. Sakura turned to look at Hanna who was staring out her own window. She sighed and looked at Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke," Sakura said, grabbing the three's attention.

"What?" he asked, and kept his eyes on the rode.

"Where are you taking us?" Sakura asked, nervously.

Sasuke peered at Sakura through the mirror and saw her looking back. She looked nervous, and Sasuke tried to hold back a smirk that was making its way onto his lips. He blinked and went back to watching the rode, ignoring Sakura's question.

Sakrua sighed and looked at Hanna who was giving her a small smile. "Its fine. He isn't going to kill us or anything," she said, reassuringly. Sakura nodded, but that wasn't the real reason she was nervous. She was still worried about Ami, who she almost happened to kill about half an hour ago. If Ami tells on her, she surely will be kicked out of school. Maybe possibly be put in juvie.

Sakura frowned at that idea. She didn't belong in juvie with all the crazy homicidal people. Or did she? That's what scared Sakura most about that idea. Maybe she did belong with all those people. She just beat a girl, almost to death, and she didn't think she belonged with people that did happen to kill someone. Sakura shook her head at herself.

'I don't belong with them. I didn't want to kill her. She just pushed me over the edge. Not my fault,' Sakura thought to herself.

**'You sure about that, Sakura?' **her inner asked.

'Shut up. Do you want us to go to juvie?"

**'Well... it could be a great life experience."**

'Shut the FUCK up. Or I'll kill you!'

**'You'd be killing yourself then. God you're stupid. And I thought you were smart.' Sakura's **inner said and shook her head.

'Go away!' Sakura screamed at her inner.

**'Fine! But don't say I didn't warn you.'**

'You didn't warn me about anything!' Sakura screamd after her inner who was walking away in her mind. Sakura shook her head at herself, as she still thought about her crazy inner self.

"Yo! Sakura!" a person screamed, bringing Sakura back to reality.

"Huh? What?" Sakura said as she shook her head. She looked at everyone who were all standing outside, looking in at Sakura, giving her weird looks.

"You were glaring at the back of Naruto's seat. We were starting to worry," Hanna said and touched Sakura's knee. "You alright?"

Sakura nodded. "I'm fine," Sakura said, hopefully convincing enough for them to not ask again.

"Alright. If you say so. By the way, we're here," Naruto said.

Sakura jumped out of the truck to see where here was, exactly. It looked like some sort of cabin. It was near a lake and made of all wood, so Sakura guessed that it was a cabin. But she still had to ask. "Where are we?"

It was Hanna who answered her question. "Mine and Sasuke's cabin. Well our parent's cabin, technically but you get the point."

Sakura mouthed and 'oh' and nodded to Hanna. "Okay. But why are we here?" Sakura asked.

"Its a Friday. So I figured we might as well just come here for the weekend," Sasuke answered.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, who had a tiny smile. Not on his lips, but Sakura could see it in his eyes. But as soon as Sasuke saw her looking at him, the look in his eyes was gone, replaced with his usual stoic manner.

"Hey, Sasuke. Do you know how far away the airport is from here?" Hanna asked, making everyone stop and turn to look at her with questioning looks on their faces.

"I think about two hours away. Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, if you must know. Sayuki is coming home tomorrow. And I told her I would pick her up," Hanna replied.

"Who's Sayuki?" Sakura asked.

"She's my best friend in the whole wide world. And since she's coming home tomorrow, I'll be taking the car," Hanna said.

"Hn. Whatever," Sasuke said, finished up the conversation.

They walked into the cabin and Sakura got wide-eyed. It was huge. As big as a frickin' mansion, which is probably what they planned it to look like. Sakura looked out the window and got wide-eyed once again. The lake was huge, too. Sakura smiled and wanted to jump up and down, if a thought hadn't crossed her mind.

"Wait a minute," Sakura said, grabbing the trio's attention. "If we're staying here for the weekend, then don't we need clothes?" Sakura said.

"Yeah teme! I need clothes!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, who glared at him, annoyed.

"Shut up dobe. Besides... you've probably worn that shirt twice already this week," Sasuke said.

"Why you-" Naruto said and was about to hit the Uchiha if his Uchiha girlfriend hadn't stopped him.

"It's fine Naruto. Sasuke and I keep extra clothes here. Sakura will use mine. And you'll use Sasuke's," Hanna said.

"Hn. Like I'm letting the dobe use my clothes," Sasuke said and crossed his shoulders over his chest.

"You will. Or after I pick Yuki-chan up tomorrow, I'll drive your precious truck into the lake," Hanna said and smirked at her brother.

Sasuke smirked back. "Go right on ahead. You'll just be stranding us here."

Hanna frowned and glared at her twin. "Shut up and just let Naruto use your clothes!" Hanna screamed at Sasuke. clerly anooyed with his non-sharing manner.

"Hn. Fine," Sasuke said and walked away to one of the rooms.

Hanna smirked triumphantly. She turned to Sakura and Naruto and replaced her smirk with a smile. "So you guys want a tour?" Hanna asked them.

Naruto and Sakura smiled at Hanna and nodded.

"Follow me," Hanna said and they walked off.

_**-XXX-**_

It was just the two girls now, and they were on the third story. (Yes. It is that big. Plus it has a basement too. With a pool.) Hanna took Sakura to the end of the hallway and opened the door.

They walked in the room and Sakura looked around. It was a bedroom, painted the color lime green. **(AN That was the color of my old bedroom. Everyone said it was so bright that they had to wear sunglasses in my room.) **It had a huge king size bed with a pink comforter that had cherry blossoms on it. This room was made for Sakura. "And this is where you will stay," Hanna said, and smiled at Sakura who looked happy that it was her room for the weekend.

"This, is so, cool," Sakura said and jumped on the bed. She jumped off and landed in front of Hanna. She gave her a quick hug, and when she let go, Hanna saw a huge grin on the pinkette's face.

"Glad you like it," Hanna said, and walked to the door. "My room is on the left, and Sayuki's will be on the right." Sakura nodded and Hanna smiled at the pinkette. "There is a closet filled with some of my clothing. I won't mind if you wear some. Since I have my own clothing in my room."

Sakura smiled at Hanna and walked up to her. "Thanks for being so nice to me. I don't have that many friends. I don't know why. But I think it has to do with how I get in a lot of fights."

Hanna nodded in understanding. "You do. But that's what I like about you. You stand up for yourself. And I'm sure Sayuki will like you too. Well I'm going downstairs. You can come down once you get a look around and get settled in," Hanna said, and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Sakura smiled to herself and looked around her room. She had a walk in closet, that was filled with Hanna's clothing.

'Cute,' Sakura thought to herself as she touched some of Hanna's clothing.

**'This girl has GREAT taste! You should change into something,' **her inner said.

'Why should I change my clothing? I don't need to,' Sakura said.

**'Are you so sure? Look down at your shirt.'**

Sakura looked down at her shirt like her inner told her to. She wanted to puke. On her shirt was Ami's blood, splattered about. Sakura quickly threw her shirt off and even her pants so that she was standing in her bra and underwear.

Sakura grabbed a random tank top and pants from Hanna's closet and threw them on. She looked down at what she now wore. She had on a black and red striped tank top and dark grey skinny jeans.

She walked into the bathroom that was connected to her room and checked to make sure she didn't have any blood in her hair. None. Sakura sighed in relief and walked back into the room. She picked up her shirt that had blood on it and walked downstairs.

She saw Sasuke on the couch with Naruto next to him, and Hanna on his lap. They were watching something on the TV, but SAkura spotted what she was looking for. A fireplace, right under the TV. Sakura walked up to it and threw her shirt in. She turned the three and they all had wide-eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Hanna asked as she stood up from Naruto's lap.

Sakura shrugged. "I never did like that shirt," Sakura said to herself as she looked back at the fireplace that was eating her blood splattered shirt alive.

_**-XXX-**_

It was getting late and Sakura sat outside staring out at the lake. Hanna sat next Sakura with an arm around her shoulders. The pinkette put her knees to her chest and set her chin on her knees. Hanna sighed and moved closer to the pinkette.

"Do you think I'll be kicked out of school?" Sakura asked her new friend. Hanna looked at Sakura and gave her a tiny smile. She shook her head.

"Principal Tsunade wouldn't do that to you. She knows how Sasuke's fangirls are instigators. So they should have seen it coming. They brought it on themselves," Hanna said.

Sakura placed her head on Hanna's shoulder and sighed. "I hope so. I actually like this school. And you were right. Its all Ami's fault," Sakura said out loud. But inside she still felt it was her fault. She didn't have to beat the hell out of the girl. A good kick to the stomach would have been just as fine.

"So did you really hate that shirt?" Hanna asked and smiled at Sakura, bring Sakura out of her thoughts.

Sakura shook her head and smiled at the question. "No. It was actually one of my favorites." The two laughed at that as they looked out at the lake, not knowing that a certain Uchiha was watching, with quilt and anger in his eyes.

**-XXX-**

**Me: A lot of different emotions going around. Don't you think?**

**Sakura: Yeah. But why should I feel bad. Ami did put it on herself.**

**Sasuke: She's got a point. And I don't like how you're always putting emotions in my eyes. I don't have emotions.**

**Me: *rolling my eyes* Sure you don't.**

**Sasuke: I don't!**

**Hanna: Sasuke... even I know you have emotions. **

**Naruto: Yeah teme. Be like me. Let your emotions out.**

**Sasuke: Ok that's it! You're dead dobe! *Tackles Naruto***

**Me: Alrighty then. (Hey! Someone help me!) Well I hope you enj-(I will my Naruto-kun!)-oyed this chapter. Please (You guys are so retarded.) R&R. (:**

**Sakura: Oh shit! *Starts running away from the three***

**Me: *laughing my ass off* ****4 Reviews****. *Laughs some more* Run-laughs-Sakura! Run!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - I DO NOT own Naruto. I own Hanna and Ami (though I could care less about her).**

**Author's Note - I was so so so so so so so so happy when I got ****6 REVIEWS in ONE DAY! ****I only asked for 4, and I got six. That just made my day. So, here is the next chapter. (:**

**-XXX-**

Sakura laid in her bed, fast asleep. That was until she was woken up by loud music going through the cabin. Sakura woke up quickly, falling out of her bed and bringing the huge comforter with her. Sakura threw the comforter back on the bed and looked at the clock on the bedside table. 11:35. Sakura yawned and looked outside the window. Then the time actually passed through her mind. She turned back to the clock and her eyes got wide. "Holy crap!" she screamed and got up from the floor.

Sakura ran into the bathroom that was connected to her room and took a quick, hot shower. When she was done she wrapped a light green towel around herself and walked back into the room. She opened the closet and grabbed a random outfit. She threw it on and looked in the full size mirror that hung on the door of the closet.

Sakura wore a black and white striped tank top with a picture of one of the guys from Tokio Hotel on it, along with light green logo for Tokio Hotel. She had on a blue denim mini skirt with a red belt with white polka dots on it, black and white striped tights, and a red headband with white polka dots. Sakura quickly ran her fingers through her hair and walked downstairs.

When she got to the main floor she saw Hanna and Naruto on the couch watching something on the TV. They were snuggling together and Sakura smiled at their cuteness. Sakura looked around and found Sasuke in the kitchen cooking lunch, since Sakura missed breakfast because she was still sleeping.

"What are you making?" Sakura asked as she snuck up from behind Sasuke. She thought she saw him jump a bit, but she wasn't quite sure.

Sasuke turned around and looked at the pinkette. His eyes widened a fraction at what she was wearing, but made sure that she wouldn't notice. "Hn," he said and moved out of the way so she could see what he was making.

Sakura looked and saw that he was making a pizza from scratch. Sakura's eye widened because she never would have expected the Uchiha to actually make something from scratch.

Sasuke moved back in her way so that he could finish making the pizza.

Sakura walked into the living room and sat down next to the couple on the couch.

"Hey Sakura. Glad to see you're awake. I thought you were going to sleep in the entire day," Hanna joked, and giggled at it.

"Well I probably would have. But some music came on and I woke up," Sakura explained.

"My bad," Naruto said and gave Sakura an apologetic look. "I was flipping through the channels and on came MTV. They were playing the music video for Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold. And since I like that song I turned it up. I'm sorry for waking you up."

Sakura smiled at Naruto. "Its fine. I would have done the same thing. Nightmare is the best Avenged Sevenfold song. Its my favorite by them," Sakura said. She heard something drop and looked up to see Sasuke looking over at them. When he saw Sakura looking he picked up what he had dropped on the floor and went back to cooking. "Weird," Sakura muttered to herself.

"Really? You like Avenged Sevenfold?" Naruto asked, excitedly. Sakura smiled and nodded. Naruto's smile got wider at her answer. "That's awesome!"

Sakura laughed at Naruto and looked at Hanna who was just smiling at the entire thing. "What about you Hanna? Do you like Avenged Sevenfold?" Sakura asked.

Hanna shrugged. "Their music is okay. But I'm more a fan of MSI. Thats-" Hanna was going to explain but Sakura but her off.

"Mindless Self Indulgence. I know. They're my favorite band. Well, aside from Porcelain and the Tramps (A/N I like all three of those bands. I have been listening to MSI and Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold non-stop lately)," Sakura said and saw Hanna's eyes get wide with happiness.

Hanna jumped on Sakura and gave her a bone crushing hug. "Now I **know **we are going to get along. You'll get along with Sayuki too. This is great!" Hanna screamed as she got off of Sakura. Sakura just smiled and nodded, afraid if she said anything else that she would get attacked again. "Hey. Do you want to come with me to get Sayuki?' Hanna asked Sakura.

Sakura thought about it for awhile and then smiled and nodded. Hanna smiled back. "Lunch!" Sasuke screamed from the kitchen and everyone went to eat.

_**-XXX-**_

Sakura and Hanna got out of the car and walked into the airport. "Alright. Sayuki has silver hair with blue highlights and gold eyes. So keep your eyes out for her," Hanna said and started searching through the crowds. Sakura nodded and turned around to see a girl with that description. She was looking at Sakura. Sakura smiled and waved her over.

Sayuki looked skeptical at the pinkette but walked over. "Hello?" Sayuki said.

Sakura smiled politely. "Takamaru Sayuki?" Sakura asked and the girl nodded. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm friends with-" Sakura began but was cut off by Hanna.

"Yuki-chan!" Hanna screamed and pounced on Sayuki, giving her a bone crushing hug like she had given Sakura earlier. "I've missed you!"

Sayuki stumbled but hugged her best friend back. "Missed you too," she said as she got out of Hanna's tight hold.

Hanna smiled and eyed Yuki-chan. "Have you gotten taller?" she asked Yuki-chan. She started to measure her height with her hands, and then measured her by making her stand back to back, having Sakura measure the difference. When she looked at the difference she smiled. "You're only shorter than me by and inch now."

Sayuki just smiled at her crazy friend. "That's great," she said and looked at Sakura. "You said your name was Haruno Sakura?" she asked, trying to remember. Sakura nodded. "Pretty name. You already know mine, but you can call me Yuki-chan, I guess."

Sakura just nodded. "You can just call me Sakura," she said, and Sayuki nodded.

"This is great!" Hanna said, grabbing her two friend's attentions. "I knew you guys would get along fine. Now lets get you to the cabin," Hanna said, and grabbed some of Sayuki's luggage.

"Why are you guys at the cabin?' Sayuki asked as she followed Hanna to the truck.

Sakura walked next to her, holding one of Sayuki's bags. "Slight problem at school. We'll tell you about it in the car."

Sayuki nodded and through her luggage into the back of the truck. She got in the passenger seat, and Sakura hopped in the backseat. Hanna got in the driver's seat, started up the truck, and drove to the cabin.

_**-XXX-**_

"So you're telling me. That you beat up Ami until she was almost dead?" Yuki asked after Sakura had told her what had happened between the two girls. Sakura nodded and Sayuki fist pumped. "That's awesome! You're right Hanna. I'm going to like Sakura."

Sakura smiled as well did Hanna. "I knew you guys would get along. By the way, Sakura, Yuki-chan here is fourteen, but she's super smart so she's in our grade," Hanna told Sakura.

Sakura got wide-eyed. "Really? Wow, that's cool," Sakura said. "So what were you doing in Paris, Yuki? If you don't mind me asking."

"Business trip. My family owns a small business franchise," Yuki said. She saw Hanna eye her from the corner of her eye, but she knew Hanna wouldn't say anything.

"Oh," Sakura said, then furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "But wouldn't your parents just go on the trip, instead of yourself?" Sakura asked.

"My-uh. My paren'ts are dead. So they can't," Yuki said, a tear forming in the corner of her eye as she said that. She wiped it away and looked out the window.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I shouldn't have asked," Sakura apologized.

"Don't be. You didn't know. It's fine. It's just kind of a touchy subject," Yuki explained to Sakura.

"Alright. So does that mean you're rich?" Sakura asked all of a sudden.

"No," Yuki lied. She looked at Hanna who was looking at Yuki through the corners of her eyes. Yuki gave her a look that said _don't say anything, _and turned around in her seat to look at Sakura. "The franchise isn't big enough for us to be rich. It just helps me pay the rent and keep the company alive. Besides, if I was rich, don't you think you might have known my last name," Yuki lied through her teeth. She was very good at it.

"Good point," Sakura said and nodded. "So do you have any brothers or sisters?" sakura asked, changing the subject.

"Nope only child. What about you?" Yuki asked as she turned back around and looked at the road.

"Older brother. Name's Sasori," Sakura said.

"You guys are lucky," Hanna said as she drove. "Yuki-chan is an only child, you have only one brother, and I get stuck being a twin and having an older brother."

Yuki rolled her eyes and looked at her best friend. "Oh stop your whining," Yuki said and mock-punched Hanna's shoulder.

"Ow," Hanna said and pretended to be hurt. "Do you want us to end up in a ditch?" Hanna joked, and the three girls laughed at that. The rest of the drive they talked and Sakura and Yuki got to know each other. They were quickly becoming friends, and Sakura smiled at the thought as she looked out the window.

**-XXX-**

**Author's Note - I'm sorry this is super short. I'm just saving everything for the next chapter. And I get side-tracked. Facebook, YouTube, RP sites (I know. I'm weird :P). And then Minesweeper. That game is fricken' addicting! But I love it. 3 **

**QUESTION: I have been waiting for Yuki-chan to show up so I could ask this question. Do you want Yuki-chan to be with Itachi or Sasori?**

**PLEASE R & R. (:**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's note - I am really sorry for not updating sooner. I really do get side tracked. Not so much by facebook, as YouTube, my RP sites and that frickin' minesweeper. I am seriously addicted to that game. When I close my eyes, I'm still playing it. It really bothers me too. Plus I used to play on my mom's nook, but now she put a password on it. That meanie. **

**And I have been writing other anime stories and such. Not for FanFiction, but more for myself, though maybe later I could possibly put them on. And heads up for any of you that read Valentine's Day Dance or Konoha's Prestigious Academy for the Arts, I will be taking them off for now, and making changes, and adding stuff. I'll put them back up later sometime, don't know when yet. That way I can focus more on this one, and the other two. Though I still need reviews for me to continue Music Entwines Us Together, just another heads up, oh and Burlesque Dance Club, that one too.**

**Yeah. And I have been drawing a lot. After reading a frickin' Shugo Chara one, I'm back to being obsessed with it, and have started drawing my own characters. I know I'm a freak, so sue me. But its actually a cross-over of Naruto and Shugo Chara, and it stars Sakura and Ikuto. I love it. You guys should read it. Its called Lonely Shugo and its by Shadow Quil. So if you like Shugo Chara, and Naruto (well obviously you like Naruto if you're reading this XP), then you should totally check it out.**

**Well now I'm back on target, and I just want to say I hope you enjoy this chapter. (: And you know the drill, 4 reviews. **

**Oh! And Yuki will most likely end up in the love triangle, or where she likes both guys to start with, and then ends up liking Itachi. So thanks for voting and all.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto.**

**-XXX-**

They got back to the cabin later then they had expected, thanks to traffic all of a sudden showing up. While they waited for the cars to move they had gotten to know each other a lot better, and were singing songs that were playing on the radio. When they finally did get back, they stepped out of the car and walked into the cabin to see the guys playing Guitar Hero World Tour on the Wii on the flat screen. (A/N I love that game. And I really hate myself for breaking the orange cymbol on the drums. Now I pretty much fail, though it works at times.)

Hanna slammed the door shut, making the boys jump, and Naruto getting so freaked that he moved so quickly and ended up tripping over the plug, and pulling it out, shutting the game off. That resulted in Naruto getting hit over the head by Sasuke, and Sakura and Yuki-chan laughing their butts off.

When they finally stopped laughing they looked up to see Sasuke glaring at them and looked over to see Hanna helping Naruto up form the ground. "You know Naruto," Yuki-chan said, grabbing his and Hanna's attention, "I knew you were clumsy, but I had thought you would just make the drums fall over," Yuki-chan joked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah," Naruto said, as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Nice to see you, by the way Sayuki."

"Ditto," Yuki said and walked over to the plug and plugged it back in. "You don't mind if us girls play a song, do you Sasuke?" Yuki asked innocently.

"Just don't break it," Sasuke muttered and sat down on the couch.

"Will do-or should I say won't," Yuki said with a shrug of her shoulders. She turned the game back on and plugged in the microphone too, since the guys had only been playing the drums and guitar. "You guys don't mind if I sing, right?" Yuki asked, more to Sakura than Hanna.

"Go for it," sakura said and picked up the guitar that Sasuke had been playing.

"Yay! Yuki-chan is going to sing!" Hanna sang happily as she sat behind the drums, picking up the sticks from the floor since Naruto had dropped them.

"What song?" Sakura asked as she adjusted the strap.

"How about Misery Business by Paramore," Hanna suggested.

"That's cool with me," Yuki said as she scrolled down to that song. "Sakura?" Yuki asked, being polite.

"Awesome. That's one of the six songs I can play on expert," Sakura said happily. (A/N I'm pretty much making Sakura like me, except better. I can play six songs on hard, and the rest on medium, where as Sakura can play six songs on expert, and the rest on hard.)

"Seriously?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"If you watch me, you can find out for yourself," Sakura countered, earning a laugh from Yuki and Hanna, and even a tiny smirk on Sasuke's lip, though no one was looking at him to know.

"Alright girlies. Pick your people and level so we can play," Yuki said, as she picked her girl and put the singing on expert. Hanna picked another girl (A/N I'm too lazy to give them names) and put the drum level on hard. Sakura picked another girl, with pink hair, and put the guitar level on expert, as well as the left hand part.

"Can't wait to see this train wreck," Sasuke muttered to himself. Sakura heard and kicked her foot back, since Sasuke was sitting behind her, and ended up kicking him in the shin.

"Just watch," Sakura said in a harsh tone and got her fingers in the right place to begin with.

The screen popped up to a bar, and Yuki put the mic to her mouth. Hanna and Sakura started to play our instruments, and they both smiled when Yuki started to sing.

**I'm in the business of misery**  
><strong>Let's take it from the top<br>She's got a body like an hourglass  
>That's ticking like a clock<strong>

**It's a matter of time  
>Before we all run out<br>When I thought he was mine  
>She caught him by the mouth<strong>

**I waited eight long months  
>She finally set him free<br>I told him I can't lie  
>He was the only one for me<strong>

**Two weeks and we caught on fire  
>She's got it out for me<br>But I wear the biggest smile**

Sakura couldn't help it, and neither could Yuki, and they jumped at the same time as the chorus started to play.

**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now<br>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
>To steal it all away from you now<strong>

**But God, does it feel so good  
>'Cause I got him where I want him now<br>And if you could then you know you would  
>'Cause God, it just feels so<br>It just feels so good**

**Second chances they don't ever matter  
>People never change<br>Once a whore, you're nothing more  
>I'm sorry, that'll never change<strong>

**And about forgiveness  
>We're both supposed to have exchanged<br>I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up  
>Now look this way<strong>

Yuki put her elbow on my shoulder and leaned on Sakura as she continued to sing.

**Well there's a million other girls  
>Who do it just like you<br>Looking as innocent as possible  
>To get to who<strong>

**They want and what they like  
>It's easy if you do it right<br>Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse**

Yuki and Sakura jumped again, and this time Hanna threw her drumsticks in the air and caught it with ease. They all sang the chorus together this time.

**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now<br>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
>To steal it all away from you now<strong>

**But God, does it feel so good  
>'Cause I got him where I want him now<br>And if you could then you know you would  
>'Cause God, it just feels so<br>It just feels so good**

Yuki sat down between and Sasuke and Naruto on the couch as she sang the bridge. She put her arms around them and leaned back into the couch.

**I watched his wildest dreams come true  
>And not one of them involving you<br>Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
>Not one of them involving<strong>

Yuki jumped off the couch and danced around as Sakura played her guiatr solo, with ease of course. And to make Yuki happy, Sakura got down on her knees as she played and then jumped back up quickly with a smile on her face.

**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now<strong>

The girls all sang togther again and Yuki and Sakura jumped up and down, while Hanna bobbed her head to the beat. Naruto was clapping along to the song.

**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now<br>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
>To steal it all away from you now<strong>

**But God, does it feel so good  
>'Cause I got him where I want him now<br>And if you could then you know you would  
>'Cause God, it just feels so<br>It just feels so good**

At the end of the song, Sakura swung the guitar behind her back, Hanna banged on the drums and threw her drumsticks behind her as she stood up, and Yuki kneeled down on the floor and dropped the microphone beside her.

Naurto stood up and clapped really fast. Sasuke continued to sit down on the couch and Sakura turned around to look at him. "That might have been a bigger finish then you guys needed," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Probably," sakura said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I didn't almost hit you, did I?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke smirked and shook his head. "Why? Would you have been worried?" he teased.

"Nope," Sakura said and shook her head. "I was hoping I would. Now I'm disappointed." Sasuke glared at Sakura, and she just shook her head and smirked while she took the guitar off of her.

"C'mon Sakura," Hanna said as her and Yuki stook by the stairs. "We're going upstairs to my room." Sakura nodded and followed the two girls upstairs. They walked inside Hanna's room, and Sakura looked around to see that it was very much like her own, except with different colors.

Hanna and Yuki sat on the bed and Sakura sat on a beanbag chair that was sitting in the corner. "So," Hanna began and Sakura and Yuki looked at her. "How was Paris?"

"Ehh boring," Yuki said with a shrug of her shoulders. "When you're working, you barely have time to walk around and enjoy the place. It wasn't really fun. I'm just happy to be back home with my best friend, and others," Yuki said, and gave sakura a smile which she returned. "How's Itachi?" she asked.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"My brother. Who Yuki just happens to have a crush on," she said and Sakura saw Yuki's face start to get red.

"Wait I know who you're talking about. My brother is friends with him," Sakura said happily, as realization finally dawned on her. "I've met him. He's cute, but isn't he like, really older then you."

"Don't remind me. I hate being only fourteen," Yuki complained and laid back on the bed as she covered her face with her hands.

"Hey. I'm only fifteen," Sakura said and Hanna looked at her confused.

"You are?" she asked, as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Mmm-hmm," Sakura said and nodded her head.

"Really? I thought you were sixteen like the rest of us," Hanna said, more to herself than to Sakura. She shrugged her shoulders and tried to comfort Yuki.

"So does Itachi like you back?" Sakura asked.

"I don't even think he knows I exist," Yuki whined as she sat back up.

"He has to. You're always at our house," Hanna joked as she poked Yuki's side.

"Not helping," Yuki said and glared at her best friend. Hanna put her hands up in defense and and moved away from her friend a bit. "Does Sasuke know you exist?" Yuki asked Sakura, and Sakura eyes got wide at her question.

"Why do you think I like Sasuke?" Sakura asked, bewildered that she would think that-or guess correctly.

"I've seen the way you sneak glances at him," Yuki pointed out and Hanna looked at Sakura and smiled.

"You like my brother!" she screamed and jumped on Sakura.

"Hey! Shut up will ya!" Sakura said and pushed Hanna off her. "Yeah, so what? Why do you care so much?"

"Well for starters, he's my brother, so I have to. Two, if he dated you, he wouldn't be dating any whores and bitches anymore and that would be a dream come true. Well he wouldn't be dating a whore... you are kind of a bitch sometimes," Hanna joked.

Sakura slapped the back of Hanna's head when she said that. "Am not... alright I am, but you don't need to joke about it," Sakura complained and crossed her arms over her chest. "So I gues the secret is out. Why would you think that he would go out with me?"

"He won't," Hanna said and Sakura frowned at her answer. "Unless we give you a hot makeover. You can keep the punk look, because he is punk, but we have to make you a hot punk!" Hanna said and looked at Yuki for back up.

"Sure," Yuki said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Are we supposed to give her one now?"

"No! No makeover! I don't to go out with him!" Sakura screamed.

"Yes you do. You like him," Hanna pouted, upset that Sakura wouldn't.

"That doens't mean I want to go out with him," Sakura said.

"Doesn't it usually though?" Yuki asked and Sakura glared at her.

"So what? You just think that if I get a makeover that he'll just fall for me?" Sakura asked, a bit harsher than needed, but its how she felt at the moment.

"Of course not!" Hanna said. "You obviously have to try, or it won't work!"

"What if I don't try?" Sakura threatened.

"Oh you will," Yuki said and got up from the bed and got face to face with Sakura. "You'll do it because you want to, because you don't want to see Sasuke with another whore, just as much as Hanna doesn't. And because... just do it will ya!"

"Fine," Sakura muttered and looked away.

"Seriously?" Hanna asked excitingly, and Sakura nodded. "Oh thank you!" she screamed and hugged Sakura. Sakura shook her off and gave her a small smile.

"So do you want to do the makeover now?" Sakura asked.

"Nope," Hanna said and shook her head. "Can we sleepover at your house tomorrow night? Your brother could drive us to school," Hanna suggested.

Sakura shrugged. "So you want to Yuki?'

"Hang out with you guys more, and give you a makeover... definitely."

"Alright. So we do the makeover tomorrow night. And then you can meet our other friends at school the next day," Hanna said with a smile.

Sakura nodded and looked outside. 'Tomorrow is going to be a long day.'

**-Sunday Night-**

"You ready Sakura?" Yuki asked as she took the scissors out.

"As ready as I'll eve be," Sakura said into the mirror, and watched as Yuki cut a piece of her hair.

**-Later-**

"I can't wait for school tomorrow," Hanna said to Sakrua as they all looked at her in the mirror.

"Yeah. School," Sakura said.

**-XXX-**

**Sakura: You cut my hair some more. Thanks.**

**Yuki: No problem.**

**Me: Stop your whining. You look hot.**

**Hanna: Exactly what I was going for!**

**Naruto: Can we come in now?**

**S, Y, H and M: NO!**

**Naruto: Fine. *walks away***

**Me: You know. 4 reviews, and I am really sorry for waiting this long. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey. Thanks for reviewing, and as you will read, I wrote the first scene where they meet Sakura's brother's friends, and the next scene where she meets Hanna and Yuuki-chan's friends, because you were all wondering when I was going to put it in. So I decided to put it in, so you would all stop harrassing me. JK, I wanted to put it in too. So I did, and I hope you like this chapter now. And you know, 4 reviews, blah blah blah.**

**-XXX-**

Sakura, Hanna and Yuuki-chan sat in Sakura's bedroom as they watched different movies, and tried to drown out the noise of Sakura's brothers and his friends downstairs. It wasn't exactly working, and Sakura was starting to get pissed that she couldn't even hear her favorite movie, Remember the Titans. (A/N that is my favorite movie and I just had to put it in the story.) It was getting to the part where Ryan Hurst as Gerry was driving and gets hit by another car. Just as he crashed, Sakura heard a crash of her own downstairs. "What the hell?" Sakrua screamed and took the remote and paused the movie.

She got up from her floor and walked downstairs to where her brother and friends were. When she stepped into the living room she tried her hardest not to throw a fit at the mess in front of her. The couch was flipped upside down, the coffee table was split in half and the TV was hanging on the wall, akmost falling off. The mirror in the hallway was broken, and Sakura guessed that's what crashed, and the coocoo clock was also broken. Sakrua walked into the kitchen to see food all over the floor, the dining table broken into pieces, and the bhairs scattered.

Sakrua noticed the sliding glass door that connected the kitchen to their backyard was open and she stepped outside to see all the boys wrestling around in the grass. She walked up to her brother who was wrestling with a guy with raven black hair tied into a low ponytail and onyx eyes, and she remembered him as Itachi, and that he was Hanna's and Sasuke's older brother. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him off and onto the ground away from Itachi. Her brother's friends all heard him hit the ground and looked up to see Sakura standing over their friend.

"What the hell... have you guys done to this house?" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs, making all the guys flinch. Sakura glared down at her brother and turned to glare at his friends as well. "Somebody better answer me fast, or I'll beat the shit out of all you guys!"

"Bitch you can't do shit," one of her brother's friends with silver hair and distinctive purple eyes. Sakura turned and stalked over to him.

"Watch me," she growled and punbched him in the face, making him fall back onto the ground but his friend that he had been wrestling with. "Now I want someone to answer me, before that happens to you too," Sakura growled, calmer than before.

"We were wrestling," her brother answered and Sakura turned to galre at him.

"No shit sherlock. I saw that when I came out here. What I want to know... is why you were wrestling in the house!"

"That was kind of my fault," Itachi answered as he walked over to Sakura. Sakura didn't answer, so Itachi took that as a sign to explain. "Sasori had made a crack about my hair, so I hit him over the head. Then we started wrestling, and the other guys decided to join in. But you can't blame me for them," he said and pointed to the rest of their friends, "because they didn't have to start wrestling."

"Neither did you," Sakura said through gritted teeth and ran a hand through her now shorter pink locks. Sasori noticed and stared wide-eyed at her.

"What did you do to your hair?" he asked and stood up quickly to look at his little sister. It was now that he also realized that she was wearing a black tank top, no bra, which he was totally going to kill her for later, and pink pajama short shorts, that were torn on the bottom, so he knew she had cut them. "What did you do to you?"

"Makeover," Sakura answered. "And don't try to change the subject."

"I thought the subject was already over," Sasori said slyly, though still a bit confused. "And why did you let those two girls give you a makeover?"

"Some sort of... project," Sakrua said trying to figure out the best word for their reason to do this. "And those two girls are my friends."

"You have fucking friends?" the guy Sakura had punched said as he held his nose that was bleeding. Sakura turned to glare at the guy, but ended up smirking when she saw him holding his bleeding nose.

"I do now," Sakura muttered to herself, only loud enough for Sasori and Itachi to hear since they were standing closer to her than the rest of them.

"Some friends. Who gives you a makeover for a project?" Sasori asked in disbelief, and Sakura thought she caught a bit of a disgusted tone when he said those words.

"Friends that helped me when I was in trouble. And you better not say their not good enough friends for me, because Itachi knows both of them," Sakura said and looked at Itachi who was raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Hey Itachi," two voices said from the doorway, and everyone turned to see Hanna and Yuuki-chan smikring and waving at Itachi. "Miss us?" Hanna asked. "Why of course he did," Yuuki-chan replied, and both girls laughed at their foolish-ness.

"Hanna... Yuuki-chan," Itachi replied, and Sakura watched as Hanna rolled her eyes at her brother, as well as her best friend who was blushing because he had called her Yuuki-chan. Sakura rolled her eyes as well and looked at her brother to see him staring at her friends, or more so at Yuuki-chan. Sakura rolled her eyes again and elbowed her brother in his eyes to make him stop staring. He did, and turned to glare at Sakura who had her eyebrows raised at him.

"What?" he asked confused.

Sakura shook her head and stared at her brother. "You know... you shouldn't stare at my friends. Its kind of creepy," Sakura answered.

Sasori glared at Sakura, who replied by smirking at him. "I wasn't staring."

"You sure?" Sakura asked and walked around him so she was standing between him and his view of her friends. "Because it sure looked like you were staring at my friends... or more so at Yuuki-chan. Do you find her pretty?" Sakura asked curiously, and stifled a laugh when she saw a faint pink line make its way onto Sasori's cheeks. "I'm going to take that as a yes. And... I think you guys would get along well, but you best hurry it up... becsue someone has had a longer time to get to know her," Sakura said, and moved out of Sasori's way so he could see Itachi talking to Hanna and Yuuki-chan, with his arm over Yuuki'chan's head so he was leaning over her.

Sasori gritted his teeth and shook his head. "No. I find her pretty, that's all. I'm not jealous that Itachi knows her better," Sasori lied through his teeth. Not well enough because Sakura saw through it.

"Sure," Sakura drawled out and rolled her eyes at her brother. "Now before I take Hanna and Yuuki-chan," Sakura said and smirked when another blush came onto her brother's cheeks. "Introduce me to your friends, since you have failed to do that everytime they come over."

Sasori looked at Sakura and sighed as he ran a hand through his messy red hair. "Fine. Sakura this is Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Tobi, Pein, Kisame, and you already know Itachi," Sasori said, and Sakura watched her brother's jaw as he tried to not grit his teeth when he said Itachi's name. Sakura chuckled slightly and looked over at her friends to see Hanna galring at her brother.

"How come you never have your friends hang out at our house?" Hanna asked, confused and yet still angry.

"Because I don't want them breaking stuff," Itachi replied nonchalantly. That was enough to set Sakura, as well as Sasori over the edge. Sakura stalked over to Itachi and smaked him in the back of the head. She grabbed Hanna and Yuuki-chan's hands and dragged them back up to her room. She looked over her shoulder for a quick second to see Sasori wrestling with Itachi once again, upset about him never bringing him to his house because their friends break stuff, and Sakura guessed it was also because he liked Yuuki-chan.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Hanna asked concern as Sakura shut the door angrily behind them.

"Those guys are not allowed in my house anymore," Sakura said before plopping onto the bed, and quickly falling into a deep slumber.

"Guess its time to go to sleep," Yuuki-chan said, finally speaking up and crawling into her sleeping bag. Hanna nodded and crawled into her own sleeping bag, and both of them falling into sleep.

**-XXX-**

"Okay. Are you ready Sakura? First day of being the new...and improved... you. First things first, we will introduce you to our friends, and then you can work on moving onto Sasuke and becoming his girlfriend," Hanna said as she parked her car in her usual spot in the school's parking lot. She took her key out and she hopped out of the car, followed by an excited Yuuki-chan because she was finally back at school. They walked a bit before realizing that their new friend was still sitting int the car.

Sakura stared at the seat in front of her and turned when she heard a knock on the window. Hanna and Yuuki-chan were both outside of the car waiting for Sakura to come out so everyone could see her. Sakura took a deep breath, okay, a couple deep breaths, before opening the car door and jumping out to stand next to her two friends, She closed the door and the three of them finally walked up to the school.

As they walked, Sakrua tried to ignore the stares that she was getting from countless guys, as well as a few whistles, and getting glares from some girls, most of them being Ami's friends. Sakura guessed she told them what happened once she became consious again. Sakura kept her head low, hoping people wouldn't really recognize that it was her, and instead think it was someone else. But Sakura knew, as well as everyone at that school, that she was the only girl there with pink hair. As they got closer to Hanna and Yuuki-chan's friends, they stopped to make sure Sakura looked alright.

Sakura ran a hand threw her now shorted pink hair that stopped at her chin, and had some dark brown low lights in it, something they decided to add this morning. She wore dark denim skinny jeans and black flip flops, what she normally wore. Now, instead of her dark band tees and graphic t-shirts, she wore a red and white striped tube top that stopped just a little bit below her boobs, giving people a good look at her tanned stomach and naval piercing. Over her tube top she wore a hot pink leather jacket that stopped just at her boobs, and she kept it open, something she really didn't want to do, but Hanna and Yuuki-chan made her.

She looked over at Hanna and Yuuki-chan and smiled at them. Hanna had her dark raven hair in her usual two ponytails. and Yuuki-chan kept her silver hair down and straight. Hanna wore an Akatsuki tee, which was Sakura's that Sasori had written on Akatsuki on it to show that she knew them, and a pair of Sakura's low ride jeans and black vans. Yuuki-chan wore her favorite black, red and white gothic lolita jumper dress, black tights and black ballet flats. Hanna and Yuuki-chan smiled back reassuringly and hooked arms with Sakura and walked her over to their friends.

"Yuuki-chan!" everyone screamed, minus Sakura, Hanna, Naruto and Sasuke, when they saw her walking with the two of them. "You're back!"

"Yes and... we brought along a new friend," Yuuki-chan said and motioned her hands to make everyone look at Sakura. Sakura gulped and gave them a shy smile as she gave them a short wave.

"Hey you look a lot like Sakura... oh my god Sakura!" Naruto screamed at Sakura with his eyes wide and mouth slightly open, resulting with Hanna smacking him on the back of the head.

Sakura blushed and nodded her head. "Yeah its me," Sakura said quietly. "So... can you introduce me to your friends so everyone will stop staring at me," Sakura asked, self-consiously. No one knew it, but Sakura was always self-consious about her body, so with everyone seeing her stomach and the top of her breasts she was freaking out.

"Oh yeah. Everyone this is Sakura. Sakura these are our friends. Temari and her boyfriend Shikamaru," Hanna said and gestured to the couple.

"Yo!" Temari said. Temari had blonde hair put into four spiky ponytails and dark green eys. She wore a light green camisole with a black leather biker jacket over it, black skinny jeans, and black vans.

"Troublesome... but hi," Shikamaru replied lazily. Shikamaru had brown hair put into a spiky ponytail on the top of his head making it look like a pineapple and grey eyes. He wore a black tee with a light green basketball jersey, matching shorts, and black tennis shoes. Sakura remembered that they had a game later that evening.

"Hinata and her boyfriend Kiba," Yuuki-chan said and drew Sakura's attention to another couple.

"Hello," Hinata replied with a smile. (A/N Hinata isn't shy in this story because she is dating Kiba.) Hinata had long blue hair that went to the middle of her back and lavender eyes. She wore a blue baby tee, jean shorts and light blue flip flops.

"Sup," Kiba said with a nod of his head. Kiba had brown spiky hair and shapr black eyes with vertical pupils. He wore a black tee with a fur clooared coat over it, baggy shorts and black All Stars.

"Tenten and her boyfriend Neji," Hanna said and pointed to yet another couple.

"Hey," Tenten said. Tenten had brown ahri put into two chinese buns making her look like a pande and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a black tank top with a brown leather jacket over it, jean short shorts, and black and white vans.

"Hn," Neji said. Neji had long brown hair put into a low ponytail with a piece of his hair framing his face on each side and lavender eyes, making Sakura remember that him and Hinata were cousins. He wore a plain white tee, black baggy jeans and black sneakers.

"And Ino," Yuuki-chan said and trailed off when she noticed that Ino was sitting on Sasuke's lap.

"Hello," Ino said and smiled sadistically when she noticed Sakura's shocked reaction. Ino had platinum blonde hair with bangs the covered her right eye and baby blue eyes. She wore a blue camisole, which showed a little too much cleavage as well as her midriff, jean short shorts and blue flip flops.

"Um, hi," Sakura said as she looked at Sasuke arms that were wrapped around Ino's waist. "And bye," Sakura said before walking into the school leaving behind the worried faces of Hanna, Yuuki-chan and Naruto and the shocked faces of the rest, except for one girl smiling sadistically at her retreating figure.

Sakura walked quickly to her locker and grabbed her bag that she had left behind. She threw it over one shoulder and walked to the office, where she knew Tsunade would want to see her. She walked into the office and straight to Tsunade's room. She walked up to Tsunade's desk, ignoring the look of a guy that was sitting and talking to their principle before she interrupted. "So what do I get? Out-of-school suspension? In-school suspension? Something big please. I mean, I beat Ami so bad she was un-consious and barely bleeding. Juvie? Anything, please," Sakura pleaded. She knew that she probably looked crazy to the guy because she was begging to be punished, but after seeing Sasuke's arms around Ino's waist she went balistic.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and observed the new look of the bad ass pinkette. "In-school suspension for... one month. Meet your partner that will also be in in-school suspension. Pein," Tsunade said and gestured to the guy.

Sakura remembered that name and turned to see one of her brother's friends. He had spiky orange hair and orange eyes and tons of piercings. Three piercings on each side of his noe, snake bites, tons of ear piercings along with a bar in each ear. He was smirking at the girl as he leaned back in his chair. "What are you in for?" Sakura asked.

"He toilet papered my house, along with all of his teachers," Tsunade answered for him and Sakura nodded and smiled at his work, resulting in a smug smile from Pein.

"I guess we will be getting to know each other well for the next month then," Sakura said.

"I guess we will," Pein replied with a smirk, and Sakura tried to hold in a blush. This was going to be a long month for Sakura.

-XXX-

**I hope you liked it, and I know it now seems that it's going to be PeinXSakura, and trust me there will be parts where that get along REAL well (because I really love that couple), but after awhile he is going to start helping Sakura get Sasuke to be her boyfriend, and they will start to create a brother-sister relationship. I just wanted you all to have a heads up, because I don't want you all to think that I'm changing it up.**

**And their will also be parts where Itachi and Sasori fight over Yuuki-chan. I can't wait to write those parts. XD So again, I hope you liked it, and review review review. (:**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. Thank you for all of your reviews, and I'm super happy that this story is actually doing quite well and that you all seem to like this story. Now I want to answer some questions that I have gotten.**

**1. Is Ino part of the "bitch" crew? No. She isn't friends with Karin. She is friends with the gang. Although Hanna and Yuki-chan don't like her because she is, what they like to say, a bitch. And a whore. And don't worry, she will get dumped. Though not exactly the same way Karin did. **

**2. Is it Yuuki-chan or Yuki-chan? I can explain what happened there. While I was writing chapter six, I forgot if it was Yuuki-chan, or Yuki-chan. It is, in fact, Yuki-chan, but I was already finished writing the chapter, and I didn't feel like going back and changing it. Now you know... I'm lazy. (:**

**3. How do you elbow someone in the eyes? Simple. You can't. Well you could, but its probably really hard to. I was going to write 'elbow him in the side' but when you have an annoying father sitting next to you, you tend to make mistakes. Plus I didnt even know that I wrote that, until someone happened to mention it.**

**4. Sasuke hasn't officially started liking Sakura-chan yet. I know it seemed like it, but he just felt guilty for getting her into a lot of trouble with his fan girls.**

**5. What is Sasuke's relationship with Yuki-chan? He is like an older brother to her, since she is an only child, and doesn't have any parents. Though he is like all normal brothers too. Annoying and over-protective at times.**

**And then there is the stuff that you guys said you can't wait for.**

**1. When Sasuke dumps Ino, and finally notices Sakura. That will take a couple chapters for it to happen. Hope you can wait that long.**

**2. When Sasori and Itachi fight over Yuki-chan. I don't know when that will happen yet. I'll just start writing, and figure it out then. I think it will happen before Sasuke starts noticing Sakura, or around that time.**

**3. And when Sasuke gets jealous when Pein and Sakura spend a lot of time together. Obviously that won't happen for awhile, since he has to dump Ino first, and then notice Sakura. Or it will gradually happen in the next couple of chapters. Not too sure yet.**

**So I have answered questions, and gave you a heads up for stuff to come. So again, thanks for reviews, and hopefully I don't have to mention the 4 reviews thing anymore.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto. And I didn't own it last chapter either. I just forgot to mention it.**

**-XXX-**

Sakura had spent the first week of school in the office with Pein. They didn't really get to know each other that well because everytime they tried talking, the secretary would tell them to _shush. _So they had tried writing notes back and forth, but when the secretary saw that, she made them sit as far away from each other as possible. All Sakura got to know about Pein was that he was an only child, and the cousin of Naruto, and thats how he became friends with Itachi and Sasori.

After school Sakura spent most of her time either doing her homework or spending time over at Hanna's where Sasuke was... and usually Ino. When Hanna and her saw that Sasuke wasn't going to dump Ino anytime soon, they decided to go shopping instead. Hanna, Sakura, and Yuki-chan who always decided to tag along because it was boring at home alone, had gone to a different store each day and had bought several different outfits. Outfits that Hanna and Yuki-chan liked to call: Hot punk outfits, which made them laugh every single time, and usually made everyone in the store look at them strangely, making them laugh some more.

They were currently at Hot Topic getting some accesories to go with her new outfits. "Hey Sakura?" Hanna asked and Sakura looked up from the necklace she had been staring at and looked at her new friend. "What song is playing?" she asked and motioned to the room, or what Sakura guessed the song that was playing.

Sakura listened to the song for awhile and sung part of it in her head, trying to see if she knew the song.

**Even if this chemistry's catastrophe  
>I don't give a fuck, I don't give a fuck<br>**

**If you wanna taste then take a bit right out of me  
>I don't give a fuck, I don't give a fuck<strong>

Once Sakura's remembered the song to her she smiled and nodded to Hanna, who was still listening intently to the song. "Its I.D.G.A.F. by Breathe Carolina. (A/N one of my favorite songs of all time.) Why?" Sakura asked curiously.

Hanna shrugged and bobbed her head to the beat as she looked through the cd rack. "I don't know. I just think it sounds like a really good song. So I'm looking for the cd now and I found the cd!" Hanna said, and held the cd up in the air excitedly. Yuki-chan walked up behind her and rolled her eyes so that Hanna couldn't see. Sakura laughed and picked up the key necklace she had been staring at for atleast five minutes, finally deciding to just buy it.

She walked over to her two friends and looked to see what they had found for her. Yuki-chan held up some black and pink extensions for when Sakura felt like having her hair longer and turquoise and black feather earrings. Hanna had picked out a knock you out bling brass knuckles necklace, and omfg rubber bracelet and a huge black wire heart necklace. Sakura had also chosen a bling skull and crossbone necklace as well as her key necklace. They went up to the cash register and Sakura bought her accessories, and her and Yuki-chan waited for Hanna to buy her cd before heading back to her house.

On the drive home Hanna had popped in her Breathe Carolina cd and Sakura sang along to most of the songs while Hanna and Yuki-cahn bobbed their heads to the beat, Yuki-chan singing along occasionally once she took the lyrics sheet of out the cd case. Hanna started to tap her hands on the steering wheel as she listened to the voices of Sakura, Yuki-chan and that of the singer. She liked the sound of their three voices together.

"Hey Sakura?" Hanna asked after awhile, and Sakura stopped singing to listen to what Hanna was going to ask her. "Can you play any instruments?"

"Yeah," Sakura replied and looked into the mirror to see Hanna looking at her, telling her mentally to continue. "I can play the flute, paino, a little bit of drums, but I mostly play the guitar. Electric or acoustic," she added at the end, and Hanna nodded in the mirror and went back to looking at the street as she drove back to her house.

"I play drums, and only drums," Hanna said after awhile and Sakura smiled at her, knowing that Hanna couldn't see her. "And Yuki-chan sings and plays a bit of guitar, though not a lot."

"Why not?" Sakura asked and leaned foward so she could hear Yuki-chan better and taalk to them better.

"Since I'm taking over the business I haven't had a lot of time to practice, let alone even finish my lessons," Yuki-chan answered with a sigh as she looked out the window. "But I mostly sing anyway... and dance," she added at the end, and Sakura saw a smile playing at the corner of Yuki-chan's lips.

"So you like dancing?" Sakura guessed.

"Like it? She loves it! Its her freaking life!" Hanna exclaimed and Sakura turned to see Yuki-chan leaning into her seat and blushing like crazy. "She never stops! You're lucky we're in a car or she'd be dancing to the music right now!" Sakura had turned to lookat Hanna as she continued and turned back to Yuki-chan who was placing her head in her hands because Hanna was embarrassing her. "And she's really good at it too."

Sakura smiled and patted Yuki-chan on the shoulder before she leaned back into her seat as Hanna parked her car in the garage. They hopped out and Sakura was glad to see that Yuki-chan's red face was back to being its normal tone of white. They walked into the house and up the stairs to see that Sasuke was alone on the couch, so they guessed Ino had gone home finally. Itachi was nowhere to be seen, and Sakura guessed he was over at her house, messing it up.

They walked into Hanna's room and placed their bags on the floor before heading past the living room and into the kitchen. "So what do you guys want to drink?" Hanna asked as she opened her refridgerator. "We've got milk, juice, pop, water... and that's it."

"What kind of pop?" Yuki-chan asked and Sakura nodded, wanting to know as well.

Hanna gave Yuki-chan a look that said _you know, _before rolling her eyes and deciding to answer anyway. "We have diet coke, regular coke, diet sprite, regular sprite, mellow yellow and dr. pepper."

"I'll have a dr. pepper," Sakura said as reached into the fridge and grabbed a can. As she opened it she watched as Yuki-chan grabbed two diet cokes and Hanna grabbed a mellow yellow and then closed the fridge with her free hand. "Do you really need to take two diet cokes?" Sakura asked Yuki-chan before taking a sip of her dr. pepper.

"I don't need to. I want to," Yuki-chan said and Sakura tilted her head to the side, confused. "One is for me and one is for Sasuke, since I know he is too lazy to get off the couch and get one himself, its just easier this way," Yuki-chan said and Sakura still tilted her head to the side. Yuki-chan sighed at Sakura's stupidness. "Once we would walk into the living room and Sasuke saw we had pop, he would have asked me to go and get one for him. I would have said no, starting a mini arguement between us. He would eventually win, and I would have to walk all the way back in here and get him one," Yuki-chan said and this time Sakura nodded.

"I think the time it took you to explain this to Sakura you would have been getting Sasuke his pop by now," Hanna joked and ducked to avoid Sakura and Yuki-chan's hand colliding with her head. "Hey!" Sakura rolled her eyes and walked into the living room, followed by Yuki-chan, and the upset Hanna.

"Got you a pop," Yuki-chan said and threw it to Sasuke, him catching it easily without even having to look away from the television. Sakura stared at him in awe for a second, before sitting down on the chair next to the couch. Hanna sat down on the other side of the couch, awat from Sasuke and right next to Sakura, and Yuki-chan sprawled herself out on the love seat, which Hanna and her had named, 'the soon to be Sasuke and Sakura seat.'

"So what'cha watching bro?" Hanna asked and Sasuke looked at her for a second before turning back to the screen. Hanna glared at her brother before crossing her arms over her chest and leaning into the back of the couch.

Sakura stifled a laugh at Hanna's childness and leaned into the chair. She looked at the screen and saw baseball playing and she tried to hold her happiness in. Sakura loved sports, especially baseball, and was always happy to watch it. Though Sakura knew by the looks on Hanna's and Yuki-chan's faces that they weren't, so she had to make it look like she didn't either. After a minute or two of sulking and Sasuke finally threw Hanna the remote and walked off to his room.

"Works every time," Hanna said with a victory smile on her face. Sakura had to give her props for that. Everytime she pretended to sulk around her brother when he wouldn't do something she wanted, he just told her to suck-it-up and take-it-like-a-man, and everntually Sakura would give up and go to her room where she would listen to music the rest of the night until she finally fell asleep. That or she would go for a walk in the middle of the night. That was usually the case.

"So what do you guys want to watch?" Hanna asked them. Sakura wanted to say 'this' but knew neither of them would go for that, and decided that whatever Yuki-chan said she would just agree with that.

"How about we don't watch TV, and instead hang out at the mall with the rest of the girls?" Yuki-chan suggested.

"But we were just there," Sakura pointed out.

"Your point?" Yuki-chan asked and Sakura shrugged at that. Hanna turned off the TV and grabbed their purses from her room as Yuki-chan called the rest of the girls. For some reason Sakura was looking forward to finally spending some time with the other girls; well mostly TenTen and Temari. Sakura wasn't happy that Ino was going out with Sasuke, making their plans a lot harder.

"Alright," Yuki-chan said, bringing Sakura out of her thoughts. "The girls will meet us there. Hanna you got our purses?" Yuki-chan asked her best friend and Sakura turned around to see Hanna nodding and holding up their purses. Sakura grabbed hers and walked to the door.

"Sasuke we're going to the mall!" Hanna screamed as she put her shoes back on.

"I know," Sasuke said coming out of his room and walking over to the door and slipping on her shoes. "Ino called me and invited me, and I said 'what the hell.'

"Great," Sakura said sarcastically, though deep down inside she was happy that she was going to the mall with Sasuke, but deeper down inside she was fuming bcause she knew he was going there to be with Ino. "You know you're going to be the only guy there," Sakura pointed out to him.

Sasuke nodded and opened the door. "I know. That's why I called the rest of the guys though, and invited them too." Hanna punched her brother and pushed Sakura and Yuki-chan out the door and walked over to her car to see Sasuke already in the drivers seat with the keys already in. Hann glared but got in the passenger seat, with Yuki-chan sitting behind her and Sakura ending up seated behind Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his twin sister and drove out of the driveway and back to the mall.

Hanna turned the Breathe Carolina cd back on, and it continued from where they had left off. Sasuke looked at Hanna strangely from the corner of his eyes as he drove. Hanna didn't seem to notice because she had her eyes closed and was bobbing her head to the music. "Since when did you like Breate Carolina?" Sasuke asked all of a sudden, making Hanna open her eyes and look at him.

"Since when have you known about Breathe Carolina?" Hanna retorted and Sasuke glared lightly at Hanna and she held her hand sup in defense. "Sorry," she muttered and pointed back to Sakura. "It was playing in Hot Topic today and Sakura told me who it was."

Sakura saw Sasuke look at her briefly through the mirror and quickly looked out the window so she couldn't see his gaze. Sasuke nodded and went back to looking at the street as he drove. It seemed like it took longer to get to the mall the first time, because they weren't goofing oof. In reality though they had made it quicker, probably because Sasuke was speeding a bit... or a lot.

"So do you always drive like that?" sakura asked as she jumped out of the car, closing the door once her feet hit the ground. Sasuke looked at her as he closed his door and nodded slighty. Sakura nodded to his response and walked quickly to catch up to Yuki-chan and Hanna who were already almost to the door.

Just as they walked through the doors and into the food court Sakura was jumped by an over-hyper blonde dude. "Naruto... you're hurting me," Sakura managed to breathe out and was immediatly let go.

"I'm sorry. Its just I haven't seen you because you've been in the office for the past week," Naruto screamed, getting hit on the back of the head by Sasuke who told him to lower his voice. Naruto glared at his best friend before turning to the pinkette. "So you've met my cousin Pein," he said, more like a statement than a question, but sakura still nodded. "What do you think of him?"

"Why?" Sakura asked confused and Naruto just shrugged his shoulders but looked at Sakura, telling her mentally that he still wanted an answer. "He's okay I guess. We don't really get to talk because everytime we try we get _shushed _by that bitch of a secretary," Sakura explained. (A/N Shizune isn't the secretary in this story because we all know Shizune isn't a bitch.) Naruto nodded at that and grabbed Sakura's hand, dragging her over to their friends who were already seated.

Sakura took the only seat left and that was the one on the other side of Sasuke. He didn't seem to care so Sakura continued to sit there instead of moving like she would have if he told her to. Naruto had taken his rightful seat next to Hanna and put an arm around her shoulders, just like Sakura knew Sasuke was to Ino. She frowned mentally at that and sighed. "So Sakura," she heard Ino say and she looked over at her. "What are you?"

Sakrua tolted her head in confusion and Ino laughed. "I mean, what category do stereotypical people place you in?" she asked.

Sakura's jaw dropped a little and she stared at Ino. She didn't know what type of question that was supposed to be, but with everyone looking at Sakura, she decided to answer with the knowledge she had, on what people said about her. "I guess I'm placed in the punk or bad ass category," Sakura said with a shrug.

Ino nodded and Naruto laughed at that. "I totally know why that is!" Naruto said and Sakura smiled at him. Most people had heard the following Monday what Sakura had done, though some of it was blown out of proportion, they all knew she had beat Ami to a bloody pulp. Only Hanna, Sasuke and Naruto knew exactly what had happened because they were there, and Yuki-chan had heard the entire story from Hanna and Sakura themselves.

"Yeah. We all know about that," TenTen said and smiled at Sakura. "Nice job on beating her up. She's a real bitch," she complimented and gave Sakura a thumbs up.

"It was awesome. You guys should have been there," Hanna said and Sakura smiled at her first friend. "Though kind of scary at the same time," she added with a shrug. "But it was still awesome."

They laughed at that, and after hearing the full story from Naruto, with the help of Sasuke who had apparently actually been listening to him talk, and paying attention during the fight, the group decided to walk around the mall and mess around. Sakura smiled to herself; she was actually starting to like being the new her, and having some friends.

**-XXX-**

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry for the wait, and that its short, but I kind of have writer's block, plus I kept forgetting about this, and when I'd have an idea I forgot to write it down so I could put it in the chapter. So I was basically figuring everything out as I wrote.**

**Next chapter: This is what is to **_**possibly **_**come**

**1. The group run into the Akatsuki and hang with them. Sakura and Pein finally get to talk, and Sasuke possibly gets jealous a bit.**

**2. Sakura runs into Karin and the bitch crew, and she gets into a fight with them.**

**3. A small mall-brawl between Itachi and Sasori. Guess over what. Yep. Yuki-chan.**

**4. Sakura gets to know TenTen and Temari, plus Ino and the rest of the guys.**

**5. Ino threatens Sakura because she knows she likes Sasuke.**

**So... I'm probably going to have One and Four happen. And most likely Two and Five. I don't know about Two. If you'd like me to put number Two in the next chapter, tell me.**

**And about the reviews... I would actually like between 6-8. So yeah. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. I mean it should, since I have five ideas. So alright. Review. Thanks. (:**


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**First off, I would like to apologize that I haven't put up another chapter for a long time... I believe not for about 4 months, & personally I find that unacceptable of me to do that to all of you. I can't really say I have an excuse, 'cause I don't. Well I do, but there would be no point 'cause they aren't good ones. But anyway, I'll just list what my "excuses" are: homework, religion classes on Wednesday, guitar practice on Monday, & the fact that I am a very forgetful person.**

**I had even planned on writing the next chapter for this over Christmas Break, but like I said, I am forgetful, & obviously I had forgotten. But now I have a four day weekend, so I'm going to make up for lost time & give you all what you've wanted... another chapter! :DD **

**Though I apologize ahead of time, if it's not as good as the first seven, since I haven't written a FanFiction in awhile, though I have continued to write, so it might not end up as bad as I'm making it seem like it will be. :/ **

*****Though last time I had you all decide out of five options, which one's you would like to see in this next chapter, so here's what you had decided.*****

**1. (****The group run into the Akatsuki and hang with them. Sakura and Pein finally get to talk, and Sasuke possibly gets jealous a bit.) - 7**

**2. (Sakura runs into Karin and the bitch crew, and she gets into a fight with them.) - 7**

**3. (A small mall-brawl between Itachi and Sasori. Guess over what. Yep. Yuki-chan.) - 2**

**4. (Sakura gets to know TenTen and Temari, plus Ino and the rest of the guys.) - 2**

**5. (Ino threatens Sakura because she knows she likes Sasuke.) - 5**

*****So with that, I will most definitely have 1, 2, & 5 in the next chapter. :) & since I still had two people that also wanted 3 & 4 as well, I will put a little bit of each of those into the chapter, too. :)*****

**& I hope with that decided, that the next chapter is to your liking. & just so you know, I'm posting this, & then beginning on the next chapter. So ta-ta.. for now! ;DD**


	10. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto, & Yuki-chan was given to me, so that I could use her.**_

**-XXX-**

Sakura and the gang had been walking around the mall for only a half an hour, and Sakura's feet were already killing her. Either it was 'cause she had already been walking around with Hanna and Yuki-chan a few hours before now, or the fact that some of them, *coughNarutoandInocough*, walked faster than should be normally possible for anyone to do, and Sakura was just trying to keep up with them. As Sakura looked at the rest of the gang, she noticed that none of them seemed to have a problem keeping up with the pace that Ino and Naruto were going at. Probably 'cause they were used to the speed of the two of them.

Though Sakura noticed that Yuki-chan was trying to keep up a bit as well, but at least she was doing a better job than Sakura, who looked like she was almost to a run. Yuki-chan was probably only having some troubles 'cause she hadn't walked this fast in awhile, since she had been away and all.

"STOP!" Sakura heard a scream from behind them, and she did as the voice said, as did the rest of the gang. Sakura slowly turned on her heels, only to see her brother and the rest of the Akatsuki gang, standing there. Few bags in hand, and huge grins on each of their faces. "IN THE NAME OF LOOOOVE! BEFORE YOU BREAK MY HEART!" Sakura tried not to laugh at the sight of Deidara, singing as loud as possible, while keeping a straight face all the while. As Sakura looked back at her friends though, she noticed that every one of them was laughing, aside from Ino, who looked like she wanted to kill him, _oh yeah, _Sakura remembered, _they're brother and sister, _and then Sasuke, who never really laughed at anything in the first place.

"Shut up," Sasori said, hitting Deidara on the top of his head with a fist. Deidara cringed, obviously in pain, and as he rubbed his head, shot a glare at Sasori, who seemed unfazed by it. _Speaking of pain.. there's Pein, _Sakura noticed. He was standing right beside her brother, no bags in his hands, in fact, his hands were just in his pocket, and he looked seemingly bored. Though when he noticed Sakura, a tiny smile formed on his lips, and he gave her a two-finger quick wave. And Sakura returned it with a smile and a quick wave of her own.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sasuke asked all of a sudden, and Sakura turned her head to look back at him for a second, before turning back to the Akatsuki, waiting for their answer.

"What does it look like, little brother?" Itachi asked, as he lifted up the bag that was in his hand. "We're shopping. What about you?'

"Same."

"Really? 'Cause it doesn't look like you've bought fucking shit," Hidan pointed out.

"We've only been here for about half an hour," Ino explained, obviously already having gotten over her brother's embarrassing display of very loud singing.

"So? What's your fucking point?" Hidan asked, apparently not finding Ino's answer as a good enough excuse for why they had yet to buy anything.

"So... shut up!" Ino screamed, frustrated. Hidan smirked in triumph at her answer, and crossed his arms over his chest, seemingly satisfied with himself. Deidara on the other hand, glared at Hidan for pissing off his little sister. Sakura figured it was either 'cause he didn't like that Hidan was pissing her off, or 'cause that meant she would be pissy at home, and Deidara would have to deal with it.

"Hidan," Pein said, and Sakura realized that this would be one of the first times that she had actually heard him talk aloud, since every other time the secretary would _shush _them, "don't piss the girl," when he said that Ino glared, and Pein just sighed, and ran a hand through his spiky, orange hair, "sorry. Don't piss... Ino?... off." Ino nodded, and Pein just sighed again.

"Fine. But don't blame me because she couldn't come up with a better fucking excuse then the shit she said," Hidan replied, and with that being said he walked up to Sakura, and threw an arm around her, which didn't go unnoticed by anyone. "I guess we'll just hang with you then, sweet cheeks."

Sakura just shook her head and rolled her eyes at Hidan's attempt to flirt with her, but she didn't push him off, which seemed to surprise everyone, accept most of the Akatsuki. "Hidan," Sakura said, looking up at him, "you can hang with us, if you remove the arm." Hidan, finding this a good enough reason to take his arm off of her, did. "Thank you."

"Don't think I won't try fucking later though," Hidan warned with a smile, and just stood beside Sakura, looking down at her.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Sakura said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, and turned to see the rest of the Akatsuki walking up to join Sakura and her friends. None of them objected to the Akatsuki joining them, so Sakura took that as a good sign. 'Cause before, with Itachi and Sasuke, and Hidan and Ino, she was unsure if the two groups even got along that well. But it seemed that they at least would today, or for the latter of the time being.

-XXX-

As they began to walk around again, Sakura resided herself to walking beside Pein, with her brother on the other side of her. She noticed Naruto walking on the other side of Pein, with his arm around Hanna who was walking right beside him. Sasuke and Ino were in front of them, and Itachi was right beside him, and Yuki-chan was beside Itachi, and right in front of Sasori. The rest of the Akatsuki were behind Sakura and them, and the rest of the gang: Hinata and Kiba, Neji and Tenten, and Temari and Shikamaru, were around them all, just walking beside each other.

It was already fifteen minutes later, and with the Akatsuki now with them, the gang had actually finally bought some stuff, aside from Sakura, and Pein was still the only one of the Akatsuki to not buy anything as well.

"So," Pein spoke, and it took Sakura a second to realize he was speaking to her. She quickly looked up at him with questioning eyes. "Why haven't you bought anything yet?"

"Hanna, Yuki-chan and I already were here about two hours or so ago, shopping," she answered, and Pein nodded at her answer. "Why haven't you bought anything?" Sakura countered.

Pein shrugged. "Nothing has caught my eyes."

"Except for a fucking girl," Hidan coughed, and Pein and Sakura looked back at him quickly, Sakura with confused eyes, and Pein with a glare. Hidan held up his hands in defense, "Just saying."

Sakura looked back over at Pein, who was still glaring at Hidan. "Do you like a girl, Pein?" she asked, and when she did, Pein quickly looked back at her with an emotionless face.

"No," Pein simply replied.

"Bullshit!" Hidan accused. Pein looked back to give him another glare, and Hidan actually shrunk back a little at the intensness this time. "Okay.. never fucking mind."

"That's what I thought," Pein replied, and turned back. Sakura noticed that Pein was now smirking in victory, which made herself smile.

"You know," Sakura started, and Pein looked at her from the corner of his eyes, "it's okay to admit that you like a girl. It won't make you any less of a man to us."

"He was talking about you," Pein replied, and Sakura stopped in her tracks.

"Oh.. then nevermind," she said, taking it back as she walked quickly to catch up with Pein. "Wait.. does that mean...?

"No," Pein answered, knowing what she was going to ask. "It doesn't mean I like you. He just assumes this, 'cause the only time I've actually smiled today, is when I saw you. And I smiled," he began, as he looked down at Sakura, giving her another smile, "is 'cause now we finally can get to know each other."

"Yeah," Sakura acknowledged, with her own smile, "and no secretary is there to _shush _us." Pein nodded in agreement.

"God I fucking hate that secretary," Sakura heard Hidan say from right behind her, and she turned to give him a smile. "The last time I was in detention, my shitty ass chair squeaked, and she fucking yelled at me. It's not my fault that the chairs are old and fucking rusty as fuck!" Sakura giggled at that.

"I think I broke that chair," Sakura heard her brother say from beside her, and she, Pein, Hidan and Sasori all began to laugh. Everyone else, not having heard the conversation, turned to look at them weirdly, which only made them laugh more.

"Oh god," Sakura said, as she wiped a tear that was hanging from the corner of her eye, "that just made my day." Sakura finally calmed down on the laughing, as did the other three, and she smiled as they all walked into Hot Topic. "This is going to be a great day."

-XXX-

"I spoke too soon," Sakura said, frowning as she noticed Karin and the rest of the 'bitch crew' looking through the racks in Deb, which Ino decided they would go into after they were done in Hot Topic.

They didn't seem to notice Sakura, so she took that as a sign to leave. She slowly, and quietly, turned on her heels, and began quickly tip-toeing out of the store. "Well, well, well," Sakura heard from behind her. She stopped in her tracks and looked back over her shoulder, to see Karin standing there, hands on her hips. She tried not to laugh as she saw the huge bruise on Ami's cheek, who was standing right beside Karin. Sakura's work. "If it isn't Sakura Haruno."

"Yeah..." Sakura trailed off. "Hi?"

"Hi?" Karin sneered, looking to each of her friends, before looking back at Sakura. "That's all you can say? Hi? You fucking beat Ami almost to death! She was unconsious! Remember? And all you can say, is hi?"

"Yeah..." Sakura trailed off again.

"You're a fucking bitch!" she screamed, and Sakura was very thankful that it was just Karin's friends, and Sakura's friends that were also in the store with them. The workers didn't even seem to care all that much, probably 'cause this wasn't the only time that people starting yelling at each other in their store.

"I've been told worse," Sakura admitted, and that only made Karin fume more.

"Look," Karin said, handing the very tiny, slutty shirt she was holding to Ami, then walking up to stand in front of Sakura. "You may think you're some tough, bad ass, punk chick, that can do whatever she wants, but let me tell you something. I'm more bad ass then you, and let me tell you why. It's 'cause, I've beat up more girls than you have. No one knows that though because most are in the hospital still."

Sakura just nodded as she continued to speak, and when Karin finally stopped, Sakura finally spoke up. "If I didn't know any better.. I'd say you were lying."

"That's it!" Karin screamed, and lunged at Sakura.

Sakura's eyes widened, and she was able to move a bit, before Karin was on top of her, trying to punch her face. Sakura moved her head in time to avoid each punch Karin tried to throw at her. "Stop! Moving!" Karin screamed in frustration, as she continued to punch at Sakura. Sakura, starting to get pissed, kneed Karin's stomach, and pushed her off.

"Think you're so tough Karin? You couldn't even land one punch on me!"

Karin stood up, cracked her neck, and glared at Sakura. "That's because I was going easy on you. I won't this time!" And then Karin ran at Sakura again, her fist flying in the air. Sakura side-stepped and grabbed hold of Karin's wrist, and twisted it behind her back. Karin gasped in pain, and Sakura twisted it a little more, before pushing her to the ground.

"You little bitch!" Sakura heard from behind, and turned to see Ami about to jump on her, only to be stopped by Temari as she kicked her in the stomach.

"Back off, my friend!" she screamed, and turned to Sakura to give her a smile and a thumbs up. "Yuki-chan!" Temari screamed, and Yuki-chan looked over at her from where she had been standing. "Go get security!" Yuki-chan nodded, and Sakura watched as she quickly ran out of the store to go find them. "And Ino, get Hinata out of here," she added to Ino, who nodded and escorted Hinata out of the store.

Now it was just Sakura, Temari, Hanna and Tenten, and Karin, Ami and they're other two friends, whoever they were. Sakura could care less about who they were. "You know.." Sakura heard Tenten say from a little bit behind her. She turned back and looked at her. "I haven't been in a fight, for a long time."

"My last one," Hanna started, "was with Karin. And she kicked me in the face."

"I remember that," Sakura said, and she walked over to Karin, who was kneeling on the floor. "Guess it's time to make it even," and with that said, Sakura kicked Karin in the face. "That was for you, Hanna."

"Thank you."

"I suggest you girls get out fo here," one of the workers said as she walked up to them. Sakura looked over at the girl, and she gave her a little smile. "I'll explain that they came after you girls and it was defense."

"What about those two?" Tenten asked, and looked over to Karin and Ami's other two friends. They looked slightly frightened, though at least they didn't look like they had gotten their asses handed to them.

"We won't say anything," one with curly red hair said.

"Just don't hurt us," the other one with teased brown hair said.

"See," the worker said, drawing Sakura's attention back to her, "now go."

Sakura nodded, and then her, Temari, Tenten, and Hanna left, just as Yuki-chan came back with the security. "What happened?" she asked as they all turned to watch the 'mall cops' go into Deb.

"C'mon. We'll tell you at the food courts," Hanna said as she slung an arm around Yuki-chan's shoulder. Then they all walked to the food courts, where everyone else was waiting for them.

-XXX-

"And that's what happened," Hanna finished, and everyone took a minute to take it all in, before everyone either burst into laughter, or just smiled as the scene played out in their minds.

"Sounds like it was awesome," Kiba said, a huge grin on his face.

"I was there for most of it," Hinata added, as she smiled over at her boyfriend, then looked back over at Sakura. "It was." Sakura smiled back, and looked over at her brother who had a proud look on his face. Sakura blushed, then looked over at Sasuke who was sitting with Ino, his arm around her shoulders. She had her eyes closed as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Sasuke noticed sakura staring, and he stared back. _Thank you, _Sakura noticed him mouth to her, and it caught her by surprise, but then she just gave a tiny smile and nodded, before looking over at Pein, who was watching her.

"Well," Pein began, "you must be hungry then. How about I go buy you some food? My treat," he added, and Sakura smiled and nodded. They both got up and walked over to the ramen shop. "So.. what would you like?"

"Umm..." Sakura trailed off as she peered at all the choices. "The roast chicken looks good today."

"It tastes good," Pein said, and sakura looekd up at him. "It's my favorite," he added.

Sakura nodded in understanding and stood up. "Then I'll get that."

Pein nodded, and ordered the food. They stood off to the side so others could order as they waited for the food to be cooked. "So.. is that your favorite food overall, or just your favorite ramen?" Sakura asked curiously.

Pein shook his head. "Grilled fish and stew is my favorite. What's your's?

"Umm," Sakura began as she tapped her chin in thought, "Syrup-coated anko dumplings."

"Ahh, those are good," Pein acknowledged, and Sakura nodded her head in obvious agreement.

"Yeah. So, what are your hobbies?"

"Playing trivia games," Sakura replied instantly, and Pein's eyes widened. You could say he was shocked none the less. "What?"

"It just... doesn't seem like you," Pein explained, and Sakura shurgged.

"I used to play those type of games all the time with my parents, but when they died, there wasn't really anyone to play with."

"What about Sasori?"

"He was always too busy hanging with you guys to play with me"

"Oh.. I guess I should say I'm sorry for that," Pein apologized.

Sakura just shook her head. "Don't be. In that time I learned how to take care of myself. Also I learned how to play the flute, guitar, piano, and some drums, that why I could play the loneliness away. I've learned to cook too."

"Still. I guess it's partly our fault for keeping your brother away from you," Pein pushed.

"No. It was his decision. Plus, it helped him get over the pain. Pein?" Sakura all of a sudden asked, and he looekd down at her, mentally telling her to continue. "Why were you named Pein?"

Pein sighed. "My dad says that he named me Pein because my mother died during childbirth, and that I was the pain that did it to her. You could say my father and I don't get along very well."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Sakura said, frowning.

"It's fine," and with that said, the bell rang to signal that they're food was done. "C'mon," Pein said as he grabbed Sakura's bowl of ramen and handed it to her. "Let's head back to the others."

-XXX-

"Naruto," Sakura whined as Naruto tried, once again, to get a spoonful of ramen from Sasuka's bowl.

"We should have warned you," Neji spoke, and Sakura looked over at him. "He really likes ramen."

"Yeah.. thanks for the heads up," Sakura said sarcastically as she picked up her bowl, and with her foot, she put it against his chest so he couldn't get to her as she ate. Everyone else just watched Naruto's display of eagerness to get some of it. Once there was only a bit left, Sakura sighed, and handed Naruto the bowl, who ate it up hungrily.

"Troublesome," Sakura heard Shikamaru mutter, and looked over at him at Temari, who just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's rudeness.

"Tank yoo Sak'ra," Naruto said through the last mouthful of ramen. Sakura, looking slightly disgusted, just put up her hand and nodded, obviously not wanting to hear him speak again until he was fully done eating.

"Don't mention. Really, don't," Sakura said, and Naruto, looking slightly confused, just nodded.

"So," Sasuke said, and Sakura looked over at him. Ino had gone to the bathroom, and without her hanging all over him, he looked slightly more normal. "Do you girls want to go anywhere else?" As he asked, he kept his eyes on Sakura.

Sakura smirked. "Oh, how sweet. Sasuke's asking us politely. It's as if he really cares," sakura teased.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and pushed Sakura's chair back slightly. "Hey! Stop that! What if I fell?"

"Then you fall," Sasuke answered, as he continued to push on the front of her chair. To anyone else, it would either look like he really was trying to push her done, or that they were flirting. To Sakura, she really couldn't tell.

"Can't if you fall first," Sakura pointed out as she began to push on the front of his chair as well.

They did this for a minute or two, both very determined in seeing the other one possibly falling backwards. They only stopped when they heard a cough, and turned to see Ino standing, arms crossed over her chest, and foot tapping. She didn't look that happy. "Hey Sakura, can I talk to you?" Sakura, not knowing what to do, just nodded and got up. As she passed Sasuke, he gently kicked her knee, and Sakura turned quickly to hit his arm before walking quickly to catch up with Ino.

"Yes Ino?" Sakura asked as soon as they were out of ear shot.

"Back off," Ino said, as she quickly turned on her heels to look sternly at Sakura. "I've liked Sasuke for months, and he's finally asked me out, after he broke up with that bitch, Karin. And yeah, I should be thankful, 'cause if it wasn't for you, that proabbly wouldn't have happened. But now, I see you looking at him, and flirting with him."

"Hey," Sakura said, defensively, "he started that back there."

"I don't care who did. He's my boyfriend, and you need to back off of him. Even when you were gone with Pein to get your stupid ramen, I could see him discreetly looking after you. And whether, it's 'cause he's thankful that you've helped his sister, or 'cause he's starting to like you back, 'cause yeah, I know you like him, you need to stop. He's mine, and I plan on keeping him."

With that being said, Ino walked back to the tables, leaving a very confused, and stunned Sakura, to stand all by herself, rewinding and replaying that last minute or two in her head. _Damn... I'm so screwed._

**-XXX-**

**Hey! I hope you enjoyed it! That may have been my longest chapter yet I'm pretty sure! And it's all 'cause I feel bad for not giving it to you earlier! Again, I do apologize. & I did remember another excuse: my best friend texts me waaaayyyy too much. He's a very distractful person. :/ But yeah, I hoped you enjoyed this long-waiting chapter. **

**So yeah, review, review, review. & I promise, to start making a better effort on getting these chapters up more often. So buh-bye! :DD**


End file.
